1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a novel peptide specific for ovarian cancer and the applications thereof.
2. The Prior Arts
Ovary is the reproductive organ found in female individuals. The major functions of the ovary are making and storing ova, producing hormones such as estrogen and progesterone, which provide the ability of reproduction and support the development of womb and vagina. When the tissues of ovary establish malignant transformation, for instance, abnormal cell division and formation of tumor, it is diagnosed as ovarian cancer. Ovarian cancer is one of the most common cancers in obstetrics and gynecology, which is only next to cervical cancer and takes the second place of the most common cancer among Taiwanese female population. Ovarian cancer can develop in female of all age groups, and the incidence increases with age. Epithelial ovarian cancer is more likely to be found in women over 40 years old, while malignant ovarian germ cell tumor often is diagnosed in patients under 20. Most ovarian cancers are not easily to be diagnosed due to their insignificant early symptoms. Only when the tumor enlarged in late stages which suppress the large intestine and result in conditions such as constipation, diarrhea, nausea, and flatulence, can the tumor be discovered. The 5-year survival rate in early stage ovarian cancer is up to 70-90% comparing to only 20-50% in late stage ovarian cancer; hence, being possible to discover ovarian in its early stage can largely increase the chance of recovery and survival.
Currently, clinical ovarian cancer detection method includes cavum pelvis examination, which is able to detect the existence of tumor but unable to distinguish its characteristics, thus, lacking specificity and sensitivity as means of cancer screening. Ultrasonic examination like virginal ultrasonic examination and Doppler ultrasound examination are able to tell the vascular distribution and blood flow of the tumor; however, due to the fact that ovary with ovarian cancer is similar to a normal one in size and appearance, such ultrasonic examinations still lack reliability. Serum tumor makers such as CA-125, CA-199, Carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA), lysophosphatidic acid (LPA), α-fetoprotein (α-FP), human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), inhibin, Mullerian inhibiting substance, although, can be used to screen for early stage ovarian cancer; however, most serum tumor makers exhibit relatively poor detecting ability for early stage tumor comparing to tumor that reoccurred after surgery.
Thus, the public still need a practice or an examination that can be used as early ovarian cancer screening so far, and developing serum tumor marker with high specificity for clinical application is necessary since it can not only serve as rapid detection for early stage ovarian cancer but also increase the survival rate of prognosis.